Theodore
Character Design Hair color: Blonde fading into a more greyish tone Eye color: Dark green Shirt: White shirt Shirt 2: Black vest Pants: Black pants Neck: Black tie Feet: Dark shoes Others: Has a beautymark under his right eye Nationality: English History Theodore grew up in the house of a fairly wealthy Toreador. His mother had been ghouled shortly after having him, and was working there as a housekeeper, being allowed to keep her son with her in the house. The master of the house was very fond of Theo's mother, and prefered to keep them both to himself at most. Since Theo grew up being awake mostly during night time, he never saw a reason to leave the court anyway, and barely even the house. He spent most of his days locked up in the personal library - either by own choice or not. In the library he made friends, not as in humans, ghouls or kindred, but rather in the stories he read. He never really learnt how to socialize with real people because of this, unless polite speech and obeying orders count. The books were all he needed. It just happened to be so, that though the master of the house was a rather wealthy and established man, he was in the eyes of other Toreadors of bad ancestry. The simple explanation was that he had been sired by someone they weren't fond of, and so the disapproval was cast upon him as well. They sought to ruin his life in all ways possible. One day Theodore's distant mother went out on an errand. When she appeared at the house again she had been thrown onto their front stairs, already torn into pieces. She was as dead as could be, and the master was devastated. He brought Theodore, whom reminded of her vastly, to his side. The apathetic boy was told through tears of how the master had planned to sire his mother to keep her forever. Now that she was gone he feared being alone or lose the boy he'd almost thought of as his own son as well. Theodore barely had any time to react before he had been sired. Nothing, to him, really changed except the sudden thirst he could easily still while in the house. However the master now paid extra close attention to him, causing him uncomfortable and frustrated, and he often reverted into the library anyway. The crushing of his master and now also sire, however, had not ended yet. One day Theodore was called to the study, but as he got there the master was already lying over his desk in a puddle of blood, anything but alive. Shortly after that there were footsteps closing in, and Theodore hid in the library - though the house quickly turned on fire around him instead. And there were still people looking for him. The one who found him, however, was the Prince of kindred, Séraphin. The Prince saved him from the still burning mansion rooms and away from the mob - rendering him forever grateful and indebted. This, of course... was just another plan the Prince came up with to gain another kindred to his little squad. He himself ordered the fire but Theodore remains unaware of this fact. He is actually one of the few who do not see the bad sides to Séraphin's actions, but finds him a clever and well-ruling prince - there must always be a reason behind his choice of ruling. In all cases, he is a diligent worker - but also so diligent he is easily forgotten by Séraphin himself. Theo never bonded with the other people of the squad - he treated his seniors respectfully and was annoyed by most of the younger and newer once. He kept to himself during all the years - but caught the interest of a certain Malkavian named Alec. Alec seems to have decided to make himself Theo's first friend. Character Relations *'Séraphin' (Highly respected leader and Prince.) *'Aimé' (Since he is the closest to the Prince he is allowed respect) *'Alec' (At first he was as obnoxious as ever but...) *'Michel' (Quite strong. He is a calm beast.) *'Dio' (Brute with no rhetoric skill.) *'Noah' (The new kid. Finally someone new with a sense for work.) *'Karen' (Lady with astounding abilities.) *'Benjamin' (Senior. Has been away more than usual lately.) *'Enfys' (Apparantly partially Toreador. That's the single good point there.) *'Leia' (A girl that sneaks around the office. She's doubtfully allowed in.) *'Artfael' (...) Facts *Is more likely to prefer his books over your company. *Speaks well of his type, but does not agree with his own words. *Cannot see why Alec, whom he has to work for, has a higher rank than himself. *Will probably do your work for you if you haven't completed it yet. *As he is not perfectly cut out for battle, he usually puts together the information before everyone else's missions. Category:Seracorp Category:SeraSquad Category:Toreadors